


merrier the more

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Threesome, Twincest, Viam, leronica, malik twins, zeronica, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>veronica has a way about her that makes even the most insane ideas seem normal. or simply, the one where liam isn't opposed to having a threesome with his girlfriend and her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	merrier the more

**Author's Note:**

> written because of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZUr3xDUs-ac) video.

Liam’s not quite sure how he got so lucky with landing one of the hottest girls in town, but he figures now may be a bad time to evaluate that situation given the way his mind is completely fogged over with desire, hands gripping a steady pair of hips as they rock gracefully down onto his cock.

“Veronica,” Liam moans, head sinking further into the pillow as she twists just a little to the left and a rush of pleasure is sent up his body.

“S’okay?” she asks.

And Liam’s only response is to grip her hips even tighter, fingers burying themselves into the flesh and kneading the softness. She’s so, so good, and Liam doesn’t even know how to tell her how amazing she is. He figures the way he rests pliant on the bed should be enough indication that she’s definitely doing something right, but her bottom lip is caught between her teeth, and there’s a bit of hesitancy gracing her eyes.

“Babe,” he tries to say, tongue feeling heavy as she continues to work herself on his cock. “It’s wonderful.”

The complement only spurs her on, lips thinning out before turning into a wicked grin. Her skin is like honey, all soft and tan with the slightest amount of sweat glistening over her exposed body. Veronica looks absolutely gorgeous, especially as Liam stares up at her. Her dark brown hair falls over her shoulder in messy curls from when Liam had run his hands through it, holding her head in place as he attacked her mouth with desperate kisses.

Liam’s hands eventually slide their way up over Veronica’s body. She’s not grinding down on him as hard as she was before, and is instead taking it slow, letting Liam’s fingers gently outline her figure until they’ve touched her all over. For the most part, it’s light, hands tracing the curve of her hips and over his stomach, up to the swell of her breasts, where Liam squeezes, and she moans. Liam quirks an eyebrow, knowing how Veronica likes it when he messes with her, so he flicks his thumb over the nub and watches as her breath hitches. “You know,” she says, the movement of her hips nearly nonexistent at this point, “I don’t know why you like them so much.”

But Liam grins and sits up, startling his girl to the point where her hands immediately find themselves clutching Liam’s shoulders, afraid of falling back. She ends up having to bite her lip at the new angle his cock is now sitting in, gives it a little test as she raises herself up off of him just an inch before sliding back down. “I don’t know either,” Liam admits, hands still in place. He’s got a hand massaging her breast now, eventually deciding to lean down and take one into his mouth.

“Liam,” she whines, tongue running over her teeth before sighing.

It’s hard to laugh when he’s too busy running his tongue over Veronica’s nipple, tongue working over the tip until he adds his teeth. As he bites down, Veronica’s nails curl into his shoulders, and while any other time he might complain, just the fact that he knows he’s doing something she enjoys makes him happy. “You’re not complaining now, are you?” he whispers as he pulls back, hand reaching up to cup the back of her neck. He gracefully inches forward, lips seeking out her jaw in order to trail a line of kisses all the way to her lips.

“Never,” she whispers just before she closes the distance between them.

And as things are just about to turn heavy again, the doorbell rings. The reactions, however, are different for both parties. Liam groans and begs Veronica to stay in bed, just let whoever it is leave. But she’s shaking her head and grinning, pulling back from Liam before sliding off of him completely. “Where are you going?” he wonders aloud. It’s pitiful that he’s so in love with her that he’s not afraid of nearly whining at the loss of contact. “You _really_ don’t have to answer the door.”

“Oh, but I do,” she insists. She places a hand on his chest, pushing him back down onto the bed. “Just wait here, okay? If you hadn’t of been so impatient to fuck me earlier, I could’ve shown of your present while we were actually clothed.” And after that, she places a kiss onto Liam’s lips, backing away from the bed in nothing but her birthday suit. “Just lay there and be good, Liam,” she says. “Play with yourself if you want; you know how much I like that.” She winks quickly before she’s out of the room, and Liam blushes from head to toe regardless of the fact that he’d just been deep inside of her just a few moments ago.

It then occurs to him that Veronica had just left the room completely naked in order to answer the door, and Liam almost wants to go find her because he’s not very comfortable with the idea of anyone else seeing her like he gets to. But then it’s not long after he hears voices trailing down the hall, Veronica’s airy laugh mixed in with a tone much deeper. Liam’s curiosity is at its peak, enough so that he sits up in bed just in time for Veronica to reenter the room with another person trailing in behind her.

He’s honestly not prepared for it and makes quick haste to cover himself up as Veronica and the stranger end up in the middle of the room, closer to the end of the bed.

“Veronica?” Liam stutters out, but she only grins and turns her head to their company.

“Liam, you remember when I mentioned I had a brother, right?” She’s not looking at him as she says this, which gives Liam ample time to study both people in the room. It clicks suddenly that the two of them have more in common in terms of features than he previously noticed, possibly because he’d been startled when Veronica so openly led them into their room. “This is Zayn.”

She quickly turns back to Liam, and while she’s mostly comfortable, Liam can see that she’s also nervous. Her hand is clasped in Zayn’s, squeezing tightly, probably hurting him because Veronica tends to have a death grip when she’s worried, and all Liam can really do is nod as a way of saying hi.

“Well,” he eventually says. “As much as it’s a pleasure meeting you, Zayn, we were in the middle of som-”

“Liam,” Veronica whines, effectively cutting him off. “ _He’s_ your present.”

Liam knows his eyes grow impossibly wide, heart nearly in his throat at Veronica’s admission. And when Liam takes the time to move his eyes over both siblings, he finds that Veronica is very earnest, and Zayn is grinning, and Liam just feels completely and utterly fucked. “What?”

Veronica licks his lips, smiling softly. “I know you don’t just like girls,” she starts. “And me and Zayn already have a...” she trails off, glancing at Zayn before he nods, urging her to go on, “special relationship, and I thought it’d be good for us, the both of us.”

And of course Liam’s brain is working over time, and he knows he’s not the smartest crayon in the crayola box, but he’d rather not draw conclusions despite Veronica’s words implying otherwise. So he can’t help it when he croaks out, “Special?”

Veronica is very much inclined to answer, but that doesn’t happen because then Zayn takes charge, letting go of his sister’s hand in favor of tugging her close so that she’s nearly standing in front of him. His arm wraps itself around her frame, trailing over her skin, past her belly button until his fingers come in contact with her hair, trimmed neatly because that’s the way she likes it. Those same fingers, tanned just as Veronica is, go even lower, and all Liam can do is stare as Zayn eventually parts her folds, digits disappearing within his girlfriend. “Zayn, _ohhh_ ,” she sighs, leaning back into him as his free hand comes up to cup her breast. He squeezes it, just as Liam had done a bit earlier.

He can’t help but admit that his tongue goes dry at the sight. Veronica falls completely pliant under Zayn’s touch, eyes closing as he takes all control. She grinds down onto his fingers, as much as she possibly can given that she’s standing, but it doesn’t stop her from rotating her hips, wanting more than what Zayn is giving. During this time, Zayn’s not even looking at Veronica; he’s staring at Liam, watching the way his eyelashes flutter at the sight of him finger-fucking his sister. “This okay, Liam?” he asks because he knows he’s intruding, knows he shouldn’t be touching without Liam’s permission because they’re dating, but it’s also been quite a long time since Zayn’s been allowed to touch. He’s always been known to push the boundaries.

Zayn’s voice startles Liam, but he only swallows and shakes his head because as much as he likes to be the one to touch Veronica, make her come undone by his doings, Liam can honestly say that the thought of his girlfriend and her brother together isn’t such a bad idea. “Has he fucked you, Veronica?” he asks sharply.

It takes a moment or two for Veronica to gain her bearings, but even then, Zayn doesn’t let up. His fingers continue to circle her clit, completely soaked by now. “Y-yes,” she admits. “Yeah, and it was so good.”

Liam hums, finally settling into the situation, knowing all too well where this is going to end up. He’s found that Veronica’s the kinkier of the two in bed, but Liam’s mostly been a follower, open to whatever idea his girlfriend has had. This - and while it’s different on so many levels - is only another experiment, and Liam would be a fool to pass it up. There’s a part of him that wants to protest, thinks maybe he should put a stop to Zayn touching Veronica and how it can’t be healthy for siblings to touch one another the way that Zayn is still fingering her, but he finds he doesn’t mind, and even entertains the idea of cumming while watching as Zayn fucks her too.

Tonight he won’t though because as rare as it is for Liam to establish complete dominance, he knows that he’s going to have to give Zayn boundaries, that Veronica is with him above anyone else. He’d do well with respecting that.

And as if Zayn’s reading Liam’s mind, he pulls back from his sister, helping her up onto the bed before she’s turning around to tug him closer. “C’mon,” she urges, but Zayn doesn’t budge just yet.

“We don’t have to do anything,” he says. His eyes haven’t left Liam’s this entire time.

Liam eyes him before his gaze slides over to Veronica. She’s torn between looking at the two of them, but Liam notices the way she’s more inclined to crawl back over to Zayn immediately. He wonders how long it’s been since the two of them have seen one another, and it’s evident in the way that she sits that it’s been a good while.

“Hey,” she says softly, eyes heavy. She turns her attention to Liam, finding his hand in reassurance. “I just wanna please both my boys tonight.” Her features soften, and Liam thinks she might be trying to pull some kind of look on him in order to convince him that this is a good idea, but that’s not the case. She looks sincere, and who the hell is Liam to deny her? “Will you let me do that, Li?”

Liam takes a moment before he tugs Veronica forward, pressing his mouth against her lips. “Of course,” he says. “Anything you want, as long as as I get a say.”

And Veronica immediately pulls back. “Absolutely, Liam.” She smiles. “I’ll listen, and Zayn will too, won’t you, Zayn?” She turns back to her brother with such earnest that he can’t help but smile.

“Yes,” he answers.

Veronica grins, moving herself over to Liam’s side before gesturing back to Zayn. “Okay, Zayn. Take off your clothes, yeah? Wanna show Liam your cock.” She leaves him to it before she’s burying her face into Liam’s neck, kissing all across his shoulder. “It’s very nice, Liam. You’ll like it.”

And Liam has half a mind to protest because he’s sure Veronica’s over the moon about his too, but he understands that she’s eager, more so for Liam because she knows that he likes men, likes the way they feel under his hands, body hard and easier to please than some women are.

It doesn’t take Zayn long to strip, and before he knows it, Zayn’s on the bed with them. Veronica’s urging him forward, although Liam can see that he’s not exactly scared, but he’s not sure of his place given that Liam’s decided to make it known that he’s in charge. So the first thing Liam does is lead Zayn over to him, closer than he was before, so that he’s up against him just as Veronica is. Liam’s lower half is still covered by the sheets, but that makes no difference as he lets Zayn settle in by his side, eventually trailing a hand down to cup Zayn’s exposed member. He’s half-hard, but Liam wants to work him harder.

“You’re gonna be okay with this?” he asks quietly. He knows that Veronica and Zayn together is different than Veronica and Liam, that they’ll all have to find their niche, but Liam’s dead set on this, not just because he gets someone else to play with, but he loves it when he makes Veronica happy.

“Yeah,” Zayn says, licking his lips. “Of course.”

He lets Liam continue to fondle him, hand encircling his cock entirely before tugging. There’s definitely a noticeable difference in the way they look - Liam’s foreskin still in place whereas Zayn’s completely clean - but the feel is just the same, heavy and thick in his hand. Had he known Veronica would be up for this, maybe he would’ve suggested it before.

“Does that feel good, Liam?” Veronica hums. “How nice is it to have a cock in your hand again?” Her breath creates goosebumps against his skin, but that doesn’t stop him from pumping Zayn, watching as his dick grows because of his touch.

He makes an immediate decision then, twisting his fingers carefully while also choosing to lean forward, cautiously pressing his lips against Zayn’s jaw in case he might want to pull away. But he doesn’t. Zayn remains still, lets Liam kiss him gently before he makes his way to his mouth. Liam takes it slow, but also relishes the way that Zayn’s lips are soft. Eventually, when he feels that Zayn’s not going to pull away from him, he takes it further, pushing his tongue out to swipe across Zayn’s lips in an effort for him to open up. Zayn does so, so easily that Liam moans, hand tightening around the cock he’s still playing with.

At this point, he feels the sheets around his body being pulled away, Veronica’s delicate hand slipping around Liam’s dick in order to keep him up. It lasts like this for the next minute or so, with Liam knowing that he’s not going to last long, not with the way that he’s got two bodies so close to him. It feels good, and eventually he reluctantly pulls away from Zayn. “I want you to lay back for me, babe. Make yourself comfortable; I’m gonna suck you first before I let Veronica do the rest. She’s got very pretty lips.” And she does; they’re reminiscent of Zayn’s, all plump and sometimes glistening with the way that she’s able to wrap them around Liam’s dick, sucking until they’re red and covered in cum.

As Zayn situates himself, Liam rolls Veronica onto her back, staring down at her before smirking. “You’re very naughty,” he says, watching the way her cheeks grow red, body flushing as Liam eyes her up. “You did this for yourself.”

Veronica sucks on the inside of her cheek before shrugging. “Maybe,” she admits, hands coming up to caress Liam’s arms. “But you can’t blame me for wanting to see my boyfriend give another bloke head, can you? It suits you very much, Liam, just as it does to see you eating me out.”

Liam laughs lowly, but doesn’t hesitate to smirk. “Alright then, playgirl, as much as I know you want to touch,” his smile widens when he notices the way she tries to look innocent, “you get to sit over here while I give your brother a blowjob, yeah? And the only person you’re allowed to touch is yourself. When I look over,” he leans down brushes his lips against the outside of her ear, “when I look over at you with my mouth stuffed full of cock, I wanna see your fingers deep inside your pussy.”

She sucks in a breath, wants to lean over and kiss Liam senseless, but then he’s pulling away, eyes mischievous. Liam leaves her in favor of the other person in their bed. It’s clear that Zayn’s grown slightly impatient with not having any attention on him, but Liam uses his mouth to make up for it, trails his spit-slicked lips over his entire body, across Zayn’s broad chest and over his nipples, licking at them until they harden under his tongue, trailing down further and further. “God,” he whispers against Zayn’s skin, just on the inside of his thigh. He’s positioned Zayn so that his legs are spread, Liam directly in between them and face nearly buried in his crotch. “You smell so good.”

Liam likes to tease, but Zayn’s taken to thrusting his hips up just the slightest bit so that Liam gets the hint that he’s ready. In response, Liam slaps the back of his thigh, eyes narrowing as he leans down and takes the head of Zayn into his mouth. There’s already a good amount of pre-cum leaking out from the slit, and Liam laps at it before finally sinking down further. He takes Zayn’s cock inch by inch, slowly and reveling in the way that Zayn moans out his name, fingers finding their way into Liam’s hair as he grips tight.

Of course Liam sucks down as much as he can, liking the weight of the dick on his tongue. Although he also uses it to trail up the underside of Zayn’s cock, hollowing his mouth and encasing Zayn around warm wetness. There’s the slight tugging on his hair, where Zayn can’t help but writhe in delight underneath Liam’s welcome mouth, but he pays it no mind in favor of holding down Zayn’s hips so that he’s not completely thrusting into Liam’s mouth. He’s fine with the hair pulling, knows he can take the pain as much as he can pleasure, but he’s not willing to give Zayn that amount of control, at least not yet.

All the while Liam is on Zayn, he briefly glances up through his eyelashes to find that Veronica has moved closer to the pair. She’s keeping Liam’s word by not touching, but he can visibly see the anxiousness that crawls under her skin. Instead, she gets closer to Zayn, head resting eerily close to his, but all he’s doing is staring. Her hands are over her body, touching herself in light grasps, and while it’s easy for Liam to pay attention to what he’s doing and his girlfriend, Zayn’s having trouble keeping his vision straight, loving Liam’s movements, the way he’s bobbing his head at a slow pace and searching out Veronica’s face and body to stare at.

“Missed you,” she says, quickly glancing down at Liam as if he might pull off Zayn’s cock and reprimand her.

But he doesn’t; he allows her this because Liam’s sure there’s a story there, one he’ll find out later for sure.

So in the meantime, he lets her whisper little words to Zayn, both smiling until Zayn instructs her to touch herself. And she does; she listens so easily as she’s always done for Liam, fingers running over her trimmed hair and down to her slit, spreading her legs just wide enough to brush over her clit and over her opening. “Feels good,” she sighs. “Want someone in me soon.”

At that, Liam eventually backs off of Zayn. He licks at the tip, gaining little whines as a reward before his hand replaces his mouth. Liam slowly palms Zayn while he climbs up his body and to his lips, where Liam goes straight for it once again, tongue darting inside, licking the other lad’s teeth before biting down hard on his lower lip. At some point, Liam’s thumb finds it’s way over the head of Zayn’s member, rubbing slightly before he finally decides to pull off, not wanting Zayn to cum too soon. “This is how it’s going to work,” he begins, loud enough that Veronica can hear. Liam can feel her gaze on his face, knowing she’s paying attention. “V’s gonna be a very good girl, and she’s going to get on her hands and knees.” He eyes Zayn and that pretty face, realizing that those eyes seem familiar already. It’s like looking into a mirror, honestly. Not every feature adds up to his girlfriend’s, but it’s pretty damn close. The only main difference is the structure of their bodies, Zayn’s littered with tattoos, more angles than curves.

There’s a startled cry that has Liam glancing over to Veronica. Her lip is between her teeth, and her hand is moving in circles from between her legs, wetness covering them from messing with her cunt. “I’m gonna fuck you, sweetheart,” he adds. “And Zayn can watch you come apart, or he can fuck your pretty mouth.” Liam reaches over quickly, rubbing his thumb against Veronica’s lips. Her tongue darts out to taste him, and he wonders if that’s what his looks like right now after having Zayn in his mouth. “It’s his choice.” He glances back down at Zayn, who’s eyes are now glassy, mouth falling open just a bit.

Liam’s not quite sure how he’s so calm right now, but he chalks this up to being more of a thrill than anything else. And with that in mind, he eventually climbs off of Zayn, lets Veronica switch positions with him, watching as she settles in between Zayn’s legs. She doesn’t immediately go for Zayn like Liam thought she would, but instead she touches his body softly as if it’s on fire. When Zayn brings his hand up to cup her cheek, she uses that as what she needs to finally press a delicate kiss onto Zayn’s chest, across his collarbones, up his neck and to his mouth.

The kiss is nothing like Liam’s ever seen before. Not only is it gentle, especially with the way that Zayn places his hand on Veronica’s body as if she might break, but it’s slow and even, tasting the way they fit together. Zayn has to brush Veronica’s hair out of the way, but as he does so, she leans into his touch, drinking him in before nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. The movements are very reminiscent with how she’s with Liam, and there’s a brief pang of jealousy, that Veronica’s already felt like this with someone else, but then she’s calling out for Liam, asking him to finally slide himself into her and all his worries are swept away.

Liam lets her move down Zayn’s body first so that she’s level with her brother’s cock. She’s a lot more delicate in how she handles her blowjobs, way different than how Liam is used to giving them, but it’s okay. Liam slides in behind her, running his fingers over her arse and in between her legs just to feel how wet she is. He’d done this earlier when it was just the two of them, before he slid in, not at all surprised to find her soaking. She mewls though when Liam’s fingers brush against her, pushing back onto the digits Liam won’t let her have. Instead he takes himself in his hand, fists his cock before lining himself up and pushing in.

Liam’s crowded in behind Veronica, balls deep in her cunt while Zayn’s still laid out on the bed, properly exposed as Veronica moans and finally takes small kitten-like licks to Zayn’s cock. Zayn’s hands find their way into Veronica’s hair, tugging softly as if she might break while Liam decides to go for it, pulling nearly all the way out of his girl before pushing back in. He’s probably being a little too harsh, but Veronica doesn’t protest as Liam continues to fuck her. His hands are on her hips, keeping her in place so that she doesn’t move further than she needs to.

There’s not just the sound of skin on skin, but Veronica’s mouth sounds completely wet as she handles Zayn’s cock. Her mouth is enclosed around it, hand around the base so that she’s sure she’s working the entire length, although she alternates between that and fondling Zayn’s balls, mouthing at them occasionally like she knows he loves. Zayn’s too busy watching both Liam and Veronica to do much else, so he keeps still save for the few times he decides to thrust up into Veronica’s mouth. Although for the most part he remains in control, eyes hooded, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

They’re all sweaty, especially when Liam decides to drape himself over Veronica’s back. He doesn’t rest all of his weight on her, careful not to, but when his front comes in contact with her back, there’s a coolness there from the perspiration. Liam continues to fuck up into her, careful that he’s not too hard with her, but enough so that she’s moaning around Zayn’s cock, creating extra vibrations for him to respond to. With that, Liam holds himself up with one arm while he trails a hand to the underside of Veronica, fingers finding the little nub on her right breast before pinching and squeezing, rolling it over his fingers for extra pleasure. He doesn’t stay there too long though, wanting to find her clit quickly so he can finally let her have her release. Liam’s adamant about her cumming, wants to make sure she’s in good hands before he’s able to fall over the edge himself.

When his finger’s delve between her legs, he instantly finds that little nub, circling it with his forefinger while both watching and feeling the way that Veronica’s entire body jerks from the touch. She loses herself for a moment, mouth falling away from Zayn’s cock as she concentrates on Liam completely.

And Zayn’s not upset about it either. His hand brushes her hair away from her face once again before he’s rubbing at her lips and whispering, “C’mon, pretty girl. Wanna see you fall apart.” His voice is low, soothing, and even though Liam can’t see her face entirely, he knows that she’s staring at Zayn, eyeing him with her pupils completely dilated, feeling and loving. It takes a few more thrusts and a few more flicks against Veronica’s clit before she’s cumming. Her whole body freezes up, mouth falling open and eyes closing as she lets out a high-pitched moan. Liam’s name is on the tip of her lips, fingers curling into the bedspread as Liam continues to work his cock into her, letting her ride out her high.

Her breathing is heavy, but Liam feels the way her muscles contract around him as soon as her orgasm has spread out across her body. Veronica has to lick her lips and regain her focus before she’s looking at Liam for answers. “If you’re up for it,” he says, “you finish sucking cock for me, yeah? And just before he cums, I want you to pull back and let him-”

“On my face,” Veronica hums, finishing Liam’s sentence. She looks pleased with herself when Liam nods before she’s aiming all of her attention back on Zayn who’s watched the entire thing from an interesting view.

“Didn’t think you liked taking orders,” Zayn says suddenly. He glances up at Liam, who’s now find his way back behind Veronica instead of on top of her.

But Veronica just smirks. “When you’re getting fucked this good, it hardly matters, does it?” Her voice sounds heavy, but there’s a sparkle in her eye as she finally goes down on Zayn again, taking him into her mouth and running her tongue across the slit, gathering as much pre-cum as she can before swallowing it down. She takes more of him in faster than what Liam had done, but then again Zayn knows she’s a bit more determined to finish him off now, eager for him to release. Her cheeks quickly hollow the more she takes him in, creating a light suction as she bobs back up and back down again.

By now Liam’s decided to pulled out of Veronica, not wanting to disrupt her any, but that doesn’t stop him from watching as she nudges Zayn’s thighs wider, hand going between the two before a finger nudges Zayn’s hole. The other lad hisses, not prepared for Veronica to touch him there, but she just grins. She never pushes in, but she does wet her finger with her tongue quickly before she places it back at Zayn’s entrance, rubbing quite nicely as she sucks on the tip of Zayn’s cock.

Liam has no idea whether the other lad is close or not. He’s never slept with the other man before, but when Veronica places her hand around Zayn’s member, tongue leaving her mouth to swipe over the head, he knows that he’s on the edge. It doesn’t take long either for Zayn to finally cum after that, beads of white littering Veronica’s skin, all across her cheek and her lips. Liam’s more than a little overwhelmed; his member throbs at the sight of Veronica covered in someone else’s spunk, and he can’t even say he’s surprised when she licks it off her lips, watching as some of it disappears into her mouth.

At this point, Zayn’s a sated mess across the sheets, heavily dazed while Veronica only pulls back, not bothering to clean her face off any further than what her tongue was able to do. Instead she looks to Liam, notices how hard he is and wonders in silence what he wants to do now. So he motions for her to lay down, wanting her to rest and relax for a bit. She gets close to Zayn though, enough so that at least they’re touching before Liam decides it’s okay to get closer.

Veronica tries to reach for him, wanting to help Liam finally orgasm, but he just bats her hand away in favor of jerking himself off. He sits on his knees, just over Veronica’s body, looking down at her pretty face. It’s hard to focus on just one person because Zayn is right there was well, and Liam’s entire body flushes when he notices that he’s got two sets of eyes on him. However, Veronica is the only one that actually reaches out for Liam again despite him not allowing her to help him. She touches his thighs first, soft, gentle strokes before she finds his balls, squeezing them lightly and prodding Liam over the edge.

And when he cums, he makes sure it’s aimed over Veronica, not quite sure how Zayn would take it if he were to let himself let go. He figures one of these days he may be able to cover one of Zayn’s tattoos with white, but for now he settles with Veronica, reaching down and playing with liquid as it settles over her skin.

Afterwards, Veronica eventually tugs Liam down next to her, happy and glowing. Her skin is a sticky mess, but she doesn’t mind, especially when she reaches over to grab both Zayn and Liam’s hand in her own. “Are you upset with me?” she asks quickly.

But Liam scoffs. “Of course not, babe.” Because honestly, he’s not. It may be a little awkward now given that he’s known Zayn for less than an hour, but he’s willing to put that aside, especially if it makes Veronica happy. “We’re gonna have to clean you up before you fall asleep.”

And Veronica wiggles, Zayn laughing at her antics while Liam props himself up. “But I just wanna lay here!”

Liam shakes his head though, noticing the way that Zayn’s got his chin resting on V’s shoulder. “And you’ll regret it if you fall asleep. C’mon, I’ll help you.” Liam climbs off the bed, tugging on Veronica’s ankle before she eventually follows. She leans most of her weight on Liam, wanting his help to the bathroom since she feels light, and as they make their way across the room, Liam realizes that Zayn’s not following behind.

As soon as he turns around, urging Veronica to go ahead and start the shower, Liam finds that Zayn’s now sitting up, staring after them without a hint of anything on his face so that Liam can read him. “Care to join us?” he asks.

And although Zayn looks a bit startled, he shakes his head. “I should be going,” he admits, and something in Liam’s chest tightens.

Liam makes a hasty decision, glancing behind him in case Veronica is there to urge him into the shower, before deciding to climb back into bed. He ends up taking some initiative by resting his body over Zayn’s, straddling him. “I’d very much like it if you stuck around.”

“Look,” Zayn says, looking rather nervous. His hands have found their way onto Liam’s waist, glancing down at his entire figure and the fact that he has no qualms about being naked. “V’s just missing home and wanted me to come over. She’s your girl now, and don’t think I missed the way you wanted me to know that.”

But Liam just smirks and shrugs. “Maybe, but then again I’m not opposed to having someone else in my bed, especially if it makes Veronica happy. I’m not going to kick you out; I know how much family means to her.”

Zayn just blinks up at Liam before adding, “Fuck, _where_ did she find you?”

Liam lets out a throaty laugh, bending down and connecting his lips with Zayn. The other lad is surprised at first, but it takes him less than a second to respond to Liam. “Besides,” Liam says softly when he lets go of Zayn’s mouth, “I think I’d very much like to see you fuck Veronica, or me.” Liam grins. “Or both, what have you.”

When Zayn narrows his eyes, Liam fights back a complete smile in favor of finally pulling away and heading towards the bathroom. “Like I asked before, you in?”

Zayn only has to lick his lips and nod, his decision already made.


End file.
